


Dismantled

by FahrezaArubusman



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrezaArubusman/pseuds/FahrezaArubusman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Fifth Fanfiction about FNAF. The Purple Man will be the Main Character. I got this idea when I playing music of The Living Tombstone "Die in a Fire". Truly that song made me inspired to make this story. </p>
<p>As always, I hope you are enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismantled

Someday in May 2015

Unknown Location 

At 12.15 AM

Freddy just something like Lifeless Animatronics just like all his friends which stand beside him except Foxy where he is in his usual place. Then someone go inside. He looked older, about 45 years old with all the Purple Colour attached all over his skin. He then walked to the show stage and take a look over them all. Something sinister can be seen from his Face. Then he walk away. Without Purple Man notice that Freddy has observed him from his arrival. But, all of the other Animatronics didn't do something like Freddy did. As soon as Purple Man walk away from the Show Stage,Freddy walk behind him silently. Then Freddy loose the Purple Man because he's disappear in one of the Room. Then Freddy just walk through the hallway filled with empty room. Without Freddy notice, that Purple Man hid in one of the room. When Freddy has walk through his hid, immediately Purple Man ran towards a room. As soon as he arrived at the Room, he immediately took an Axe that laying on the ground. And then he walk out from the Room and walk silently towards Freddy. When Freddy arrived at the end of the Hallway, he didn't notice that Purple Man has ready to attack him. When Freddy turned his head, he immediately got tackled by the the Purple Man and then they both fell to the Ground. Then the Purple Man start to attack Freddy with his Axe.  Freddy tried to attack Purple Man but, the Purple Man attack Freddy's hand first before attacking his body. Purple man repeatedly attack Freddy's body with his Axe. Then after about an hour later, Purple Man managed to dismantle Freddy and finishing him off by slamming his Axe to Freddy's Head, right in his left left eye. Then after Managed to dismantle Freddy, he prepared for dismantling the others. 

At 01.50 AM

Bonnie left the Stage, searching for Freddy. Then he walk to the same hallway as Freddy. He didn't found Freddy yet. He search for every room that available in the Hallway. But, he didn't found Freddy. When Bonnie want to back to the Show Stage, he immediately got tackled from Purple Man, just like Freddy and fell them both to the ground. Bonnie tried to defend himself by tackling back Purple Man. Purple Man once again attack Bonnie with his Axe. Broke his Arm and broke some of the Mechanical Parts inside Bonnie's Body. He slammed the Axe to the Bonnie's Body repeatedly. After 30 minutes dismantling Bonnie, he Finished Bonnie by slamming his Axe to Bonnie's Left eye, immediately broke the Mechanical Parts inside Bonnie's left eye and then he ripped off Bonnie's Face and loot some broken Mechanical Parts inside Bonnie's Head. 

At 03.05 AM

Chica left off the Stage, searching for Freddy and Bonnie. She walk the same way as Freddy and Bonnie. She then arrived at the Hallway where Freddy nor Bonnie last Seen. She then walk to the Hallways till the end of the hallway. She didn't found Freddy or Bonnie. She then checked all the room in the Hallway. When she finished checked the last room, she immediately got tackled from something or someone. She then saw the Purple man she saw earlier when they still on the Show Stage three hours ago. Purple Man then fell Chica body to the ground and start to dismantling her by repeatedly slamming his Axe to Chica's Body. He broke his Arms and broke his jaw. 20 Minutes later, Purple Man has finished dismantling Chica by broke her Important Mechanical Parts. The most fatal is Purple Man broke his Jaw and his beak, damaging the Main Mechanical Parts inside her jaw. 

At 04.50 AM

Foxy left from his own Show Stage. He didn't found Freddy, Bonnie, or Chica. Then he walked around the place, but he didn't found them. Then he go to his unchecked place: the Hallway where Freddy, Bonnie and Chica going. He checked every room in the hallway till the end of the Hallway. Then, all the sudden he got also Tackled like the others. He thinks that it's the one of his Friend. But, when he see who tackled him, he looked terrified and start to try to defend himself. Then Purple Man, cut one of Fox's Hand and then pushed him to the ground. And then, Purple Man start to repeatedly attack Foxy by slamming his Axe to his body. He cut again Foxy other hand, right one actually and start to slamming the Axe toward Fox's head. About 20 minutes later, he finished dismantling Foxy by slamming his Axe to the Foxy's Left eye, just like Freddy and Bonnie and then he shut down. 

The Purple Man didn't know what he has done to those Animatronics. He thinks by dismantling the Animatronics, his job has done. But he didn't know that he put his own life On the Line. He didn't know that he also got the Murdered Child soul to Free. Then the Soul wandered the Place to find  their Murderer and they found him. Then all the Soul attack the Purple Man. The frantic Purple Man tried to find a place to hide. Then he found Spring Bonnie and immediately put the suit to his body. Then he start to laugh and then the Springlock from inside the suit Failed and send Purple Man to crushed and send him to die. Then all the Soul, immediately disappear and they finally Rest in Peace. 

While the Children spirit got freed, the Purple Man soul got trapped inside Spring Bonnie. His soul tried to get freed but he failed, his head just twitched violently. It means the soul inside Spring Bonnie tried to get free. For now on, the Suit known as Springtrap. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTE: I'm so sorry if there's any wrong Grammar in the story because I'm Indonesian and I just want to test my skill on English! Any comments will be appreciated! Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
